Les Désirs coupables du Professeur Holmes
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Parce que nous sommes certaines que nous ne sommes pas seules à fantasmer sur le professeur Holmes et ce n'est pas John qui viendrait dire non si jamais l'occasion s'en présentait.Voilà un petit texte écrit en collaboration avec Elizabeth Mary Holmes sur les joies de l'enseignement.


**Titre**: Les désirs coupables du professeur Holmes

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
****Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots **: 3162

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui j'ai littérature, je n'ai jamais étais bon dans cette discipline. Mon jeune professeur m'effraie un peu je dois dire, et je devais faire un exposé sur les pires tueurs en série de Londres - exposé assez lugubre je dois dire- cependant je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire et je vais devoir l'annoncer à Monsieur Holmes en fin de cours_

Il me faut paraitre un peu strict pour compenser mon apparente jeunesse et il me faut m'imposer face à ces idiots. Ils ne savent rien et ils ne veulent rien savoir et je sais que je perds mon temps. Pas pour tous mais pour la plupart ils attendent la fin du cours avec impatience.

_Le cours ne passe pas, le professeur semble bien fâché aujourd'hui. Sa petite amie doit lui en vouloir peut-être. Il pose une question à tout hasard à la classe, mais personne n'ose répondre, je préfère me faire encore plus petit que je ne suis derrière mon énorme manuel_

Mais pourquoi Watson s'est-il décidé à laisser ouvert deux des boutons de sa chemise, pourquoi est-ce que je le regarde de loin, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de lui arracher sa chemise. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas normal, c'est inhumain, c'est insoutenable.

_Le professeur me scrute depuis un moment, il ne dit rien. Je me sens rougir, il doit lire en moi. Il sait tout sur tout de toute manière. Je fais mine de faire tomber un stylo, il reste 5minutes de cours, la cloche va bien finir par sonner. _

Que mon calvaire s'interrompe, si Dieu existe qu'il me prenne en pitié, je n'en peux plus, je me rassois à mon bureau quand je vois que je ne peux plus cacher mon problème. Mary Morstan semble surprise de me voir assit car il est vrai que je fais souvent cours debout, parlant par grands gestes et animant mes paroles mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement.

_Sauvé par le gong ! La sonnerie retentit enfin dans l'établissement, la classe reste silencieuse n'osant pas bouger mais Monsieur Holmes semblait ailleurs et nous décidons de quitter la classe. J'ai presque envi de sauter de joie, surtout quand Sarah passe son bras autour de mon épaule pour me souffler que j'ai oublié de fermer ma chemise jusqu'en haut. _

_Je rougis de suite, c'était peut-être pour cela que monsieur Holmes me regardait il devait bien rire. Mais alors que je commence à ranger mes affaires je me rappelle de ma tâche... je prends mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et me dirige vers lui. Je respire fort et trifouille mes doigts._

_"Monsieur...Monsieur je n'ai pas fait mon exposé". Il fallait surement être honnête avec lui que d'inventer une excuse stupide_

Je respire avec difficulté, mon nez frappé par son après-rasage et je tâche de conserver une apparence professionnelle même si j'ai vraiment des difficultés comme je sens que mon bas-ventre me fait endurer mille maux. "Eh bien, Monsieur Watson, qu'est ce qui justifie cela ? Et par pitié, ne me donner pas les mêmes excuses que les autres idiots..."

_Je baisse la tête, honteux : « Je ne me sens pas apte à étudier un sujet aussi... compliqué que les criminels"_

Ça en serait presque risible s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi sincère. Watson ne sait pas mentir, ça se voit.

_Devant son silence j'essaie de me rattraper " Mais je tenterais de le faire pour demain" _

"Ne vous fatiguez pas Watson !" lui dis-je en toute sincérité, " Vous me ferez ça pour la semaine prochaine», je marque une pause un peu plus longue que prévue : " Mais je devrais quand même vous sanctionner."

_J'hausse les épaules " Combien d'heure de colle monsieur ?»_

"Watson, vous me décevez...Vous savez pourtant que j'avais prévenu la classe en début d'année scolaire que je n'affectionnais pas ce genre de sanction..."

_"Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, mais je dois faire quoi ?»_

"Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la littérature, Watson ! Pourtant vous écrivez bien, vous avez du talent vous savez !»

_"Ah...je merci Monsieur" je rougis encore plus _

Je reprends le dessus même si je suis toujours sacrément tendu dans mes sous-vêtements.

"Je suis allé sur votre blog et j'ai trouvé ça très...intéressant."

_J'ai subitement envie de me cacher, si il est tombé sur mon blog il a dû tomber sur mes textes... très choquant mais comment le sait il j'ai un surnom sur le net. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez monsieur Holmes !»_

"Vous n'êtes pas très discret, Monsieur Watson ! Je connais votre style d'écriture et lorsque j'ai vu un blog nommé J. "Three Continents" Watson, cela a su titiller mon intérêt. Et puis je ne savais pas que vous aviez des goûts aussi exotiques..." Je me garde bien de lui dire que j'ai apprécié ses textes et que je veux qu'il m'en écrive quelques-uns.

_Je me tourne vers la fenêtre "Je...oui j'aime beaucoup ce genre de choses, mais ne dites rien s'il vous plait !»_

"Et bien vous avez trouvé votre sanction, mon cher ami" J'essaye de prendre un ton que je veux un brin condescendant mais tout à la fois expressif quand à mes intentions.

_"Vous voulez que je vous écrive un texte ?" Demandais-je, perplexe. _

"Bravo Watson ! Vous me montrez enfin que vous êtes perspicace, parce que vous l'êtes et puis vous avez d'autres qualités, je n'en doute pas !" Je le flatte à raison et pas juste parce que mon corps prie pour une délivrance rapide et que mon pantalon cintré devient trop étroit.

_Je le regarde, hésitant, sans dire un mot, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau. _

"Avez-vous du temps à me consacrer Monsieur Watson ? Y'aura-t-il quelqu'un pour se soucier d'un retour tardif ? " Je veux l'inviter à venir écrire chez moi.

_"Non Maman voyage beaucoup, je suis seul chez moi. Pourquoi? "_

"J'aimerais vous donnez un accès à mon bureau pour que vous puissiez faire fructifier votre talent d'écrivain..." Trop tard je me rends compte ce que ma phrase peut sous-entendre.

_Je me pince les lèvres et de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre "C'est entendu"_

"Et bien suivez-moi Monsieur Watson..." dis-je en prenant mon manteau qui cache mon problème plutôt bien. Je nous emmène sur le parking des professeurs et je sors de ma poche la clé de mon Aston.

_Sans prononcer un mot je le suis, je suis un peu stressé mais excité à la fois. Je ne pensais pas cet homme ainsi._

Une fois dans l'habitacle, je me tends un peu plus, l'air est saturé d'une fragrance que j'appellerais _John_. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi ne dure qu'un quart d'heure mais le temps semble s'étirer.

_Je m'accroche fermement à son jean pendant tout le chemin. Je ne suis pas rassuré. Et si j'avais fait une bêtise, et si c'était un tueur ? Trouverons t'ils mon corps avant que maman ne rentre ? Est ce qu'il va me couper en morceaux ? Je m'essouffle un peu plus. Je regarde trop de film policier, j'aurai du faire cet expos._

Il s'agrippe fermement à mon pantalon comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsque sa main effleure par inadvertance l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je suis parcouru d'un long tremblement difficilement répressible.

_La route se termine enfin. Je n'ose plus bouger, ni le regarder. _

"Et bien Watson, vous avez peur peut-être ?" dis-je dans un rictus alors que je n'en mène pas large. Je me dis que d'ici une demie heure mon problème sera résolu alors qu'il m'obsède depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes.

_« __Vous ne regardez pas de film d'horreur vous? Et bien-moi si et quand j'arrive dans la maison d'un inconnu, oui je suis mort de trouille Monsieur Holmes." dit je d'une traite en saisissant mon sac que je colle contre moi._

"J'ai quelques références en la matière si vous voulez tout savoir et puis si vous aviez peur , pourquoi avoir accepter...?" Je sais que je devrais me montrer plus doux ensuite si je veux arriver à mes fins.

_"Parce que je dois être puni non ?_

"De quoi avez-vous peur, John...de moi ou de la sanction ?" J'adopte un ton caressant.

_Je frissonne "Des deux si vous voulez tout savoir" Je suis un homme mort, je vois déjà mon enterrement _

_se passer._

"Et bien suivez-moi dans mon bureau" dis-je en rentrant chez moi où je suis presque assaillit par Martin, mon chat.

_Je regarde son chat. Il me semble gentil, mais je n'ose pas l'approcher, j'ai même pris de la distance avec mon professeur. _

Je l'emmène au deuxième étage et je le fais s'asseoir à mon bureau. Il semble être surpris parce qu'il voit, mais là je peux le comprendre.

_"Mais vous êtes fou d'entreposer ça ici !»_

"Vous parlez de quoi exactement ? De ma copie manuscrite de vos textes ou des œuvres intégrales de cet auteur français peu moral..." Je joue à un jeu dangereux.

_Je fronce les sourcils et sors une feuille " Finissons en vite"_

"Vous avez une demi-heure, Monsieur Watson et n'allez pas trop vite." sur ces entrefaites, je sors de la pièce et je vais trouver refuge dans ma salle de bain.

_Quand j'entends la porte se fermer dernière moi je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Mon dieu ce prof est un fou. Je saisis mon téléphone et envoi tout de même un texto à Harry _

_"Si on me retrouve mort, ne bois pas à mon enterrement merci John." Je replace mon téléphone dans ma poche et commence à écrire, j'avais déjà une idée pour mon prochain texte je n'aurai qu'a inventer autres choses pour le blog_

Je retire hâtivement mes vêtements et je m'installe sous la douche. Je me laisse porter par l'eau chaude et mes doigts s'égarent sur mon sexe gorgé d'envie, il faut impérativement que je soulage cette insupportable mais pourtant diablement plaisante tension.

_J'entends l'eau couler, je l'imagine nu sous l'eau. Et soudain l'inspiration me vient. J'espère qu'il me laissera tranquille après ça._

Mon esprit est pris dans la brume cotonneuse qui précède la libération et mes doigts resserrent leur prise, je sais où il me faut toucher pour que le plaisir monte inexorablement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer, les yeux à demi-fermés, les mains de John, ou sa bouche à la place de mes doigts.

_Ne faisant plus attention à ce qui m'entoure, je continu mon récit, qui ne me laisse pas si indifférent. Je sens des papillons danser dans mon bas ventre. _

La tension se relâche soudainement, je perds pied et je manque littéralement de m'affaler dans ma douche tant mon plaisir a été dévastateur. Mes mains en sont encore couvertes et je dois me laver complétement avant d'aller retrouver John.

_Je suis tellement bien lancé dans mon récit que je ne vois pas le temps passer._

Je rentre dans mon bureau, lavé, parfumé et changé et je vois que John est toujours consciencieusement en train d'écrire.

_Je ne remarque pas la présence du professeur de suite. _

Je toussote discrètement et je m'installe derrière lui. Je m'allonge ensuite sur la méridienne et je lui demande de me faire la lecture à haute voix de son texte.

_Je rougis aussitôt refusant totalement_

"Monsieur Watson, ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer..." dis-je en forçant mon autorité.

_"Non je devais vous écrire un texte pas vous le lire »_

"Si vous ne deviez faire que ce qui plaisait, Monsieur Watson, ça ne serait pas une sanction..."

_"J'aurai vraiment du faire cet exposé" raillai-je en commençant la lecture caché derrière ma feuille_

Il lit un peu précipitamment, il butte sur les mots avec embarras, peu habitué à vocaliser des désirs pourtant siens.

_Je finis la lecture rouge comme une tomate_

« Monsieur Watson, me feriez-vous l'honneur ou plutôt le plaisir, de mettre en scène ce texte..." Je suis lascif, doucereux, sucré.

_Je failli tomber de ma chaise « Monsieur !»_

"Et bien Watson, ne prenez pas cet air de vierge effarouchée !»

_« __Vierge effarouchée ! Mais je suis puceau !»_

"Vous m'étonnez, un beau parti comme vous, c'est un scandale !" Je suis sincèrement surpris mais je me reprends : "Si vous le voulez nous pourrons y remédier..."

_« __Mais vous êtes fous je ne suis pas un sex toy"_

"Vous n'êtes pas un de ces jouets vulgaires, mon cher, mais je voudrais tant vous apprendre quelque chose d'utile."

_« __Utile... J'aurai préférez apprendre la triste vie d'un auteur anglais par cœur que ça"_

"Vous savez Watson, que j'ai pris votre parti au dernier conseil de classe, vous qui souhaitez rejoindre les RAMCs après le lycée..." Je me lance dans le chantage pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je réussis le mieux.

_Je fais la moue "Pourquoi moi ?" _

"Vous êtes-vous déjà installé en face d'un miroir, mon cher John... »

_« __Oui chaque matin et ?»_

"Qu'est-ce que vous y'avez vu ?" Je bouille presque d'impatience.

_« Et vous __verriez ?»_

"Plus et des choses beaucoup plus agréables...si vous voulez un exercice pratique, suivez-moi dans la salle de bain."

_Je fronce les sourcils "Vous êtes un dingue..." mais tout de même j'ai envie de prouver aux autres qu'il peut cacher quelqu'un de bien, je tends la main_

Il me suit sans broncher et je le prévins que ce qui allait suivre risquait de le surprendre.

_Je déglutis bruyamment_

Je lui retirais sa chemise et la posais sur la chaise qui voisinait le grand miroir en pied de ma salle de bain.

_Je me laissai faire en fermant les yeux. _

Avec une douceur peu coutumière je caresse son cou et son torse, il frissonne.

_Je reste raide comme une planche._

Je commente d'une voix qui se veut enveloppante chaque petit détail de son anatomie qui retient mon attention.

_Je me sens rougir un peu plus à chaque fois. Je n'ose pas le regarder "Depuis quand ?" laissais-je échapper dans ma grande réflexion_

"Longtemps..." éludais-je en posant mes mains au-dessus du bouton de son pantalon.

_Je posais mes mains sur les siennes "Je suis encore puni ?»_

"Seulement si vous changez d'avis..."

_"Si j'accepte je pourrais être dispensé de votre exposé ?»_

"John, dans un cas comme ça, je pense que ce n'est plus question de faire cet exposé. Je veux vraiment que tu saches que tout dépendra de ton consentement, tu peux refuser, tu sais."

_Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me semble déçu, et je suis bien trop gentil pour le laisser comme ça "Non c'est bon Monsieur"_

"John, pas besoin d'être "gentil", ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard..."

_"Non je suis sincère"_

"Et bien John Watson, je serais sincère, tu me plais. Énormément. Depuis la rentrée." Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de ma vie.

_Je souris bêtement en me regardant dans la glace "ça me gêne de vous appeler Monsieur ?" _

"Non, Monsieur Watson, bien au contraire, je dois vous confier, puisque nous ne sommes plus à ça près que je trouve cela profondément érotique."

_" Me confier? Comment ça ? " _

Il a l'air interloqué alors je me décide à faire taire ses interrogations en ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon.

_Je frisonne en collant mes bras le long de mon corps. _

Je baisse alors le vêtement gênant et je laisse mes mains se balader sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_"Parlez-moi Monsieur, rassurez moi" demandais-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise_

"Ne t'en fais pas John, je suis là, je serais toujours là" dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_Je commence à me détendre doucement, essayant de penser à un de mes récits_

Je reprends à mon compte les mots qu'il a écrit et je lui susurre à l'oreille : le désir les avait envoûté, la tension se faisait sentir dans tous leurs muscles.

_Je frisonne encore plus, en laissant échapper un gémissement. Je l'imagine se toucher en lisant mes textes, je m'en sens flatter. _

Délicatement, je mordille le lobe de son oreille et mes doigts s'aventurent plus au sud même si il frisonne.

_Je passais mes bras autour de son cou lentement_

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et je l'invite à se toucher en même temps que je le caresse, pour qu'il apprivoise les sensations.

_Je n'ose pas regarder ce que je suis en train de faire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses agréables, seul sous la couette_

"Ouvre tes yeux John, vois comme tu es beau"

_"C'est vous qui me rendez beau" avouais-je en ouvrant à demi les yeux_

"Ne dis pas ça John, ne te dénigres pas..." Je prends commence à passer mes doigts sur son sexe qui commence à montrer une certaine envie dont il semble presque avoir honte.

_Je me cambre aussitôt, laissant de nouveau un gémissement m'échapper. J'ai les joues en feu, en haletant lentement._

J'ai encore un peu de marge avant qu'il ne s'abandonne au plaisir et je me permets de lui retirer son sous-vêtement et avec volupté je continus mes caresses.

_Je n'entends plus que l'écho de mes gémissements, j'ai de nouveau fermé les yeux _

Il est sur le point de venir et de se répandre dans mes mains avides de lui procurer le plaisir qu'il mérite tant.

_La tension redescend, je viens de recevoir une décharge et mes jambes tremblent, le reste de mon corps suit._

"Merci John, merci beaucoup" Je suis une nouvelle fois sincère.

_"De rien Monsieur Holmes" Je soufflais en m'appuyant sur mes genoux._

"Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, John ?"

_Je lui lance un léger sourire ''Si vous le désirez monsieur''_

Je lui laisse le temps de se rhabiller et je l'invite une dernière fois à me suivre.

_Alors que je saisissais la main de mon professeur, je me retrouvais bien au chaud enroulé dans mes couvertures. J'étais dans mon lit, je regardais autour de moi, ma chambre... Je venais surement de faire un rêve, plutôt réaliste en constatant la bosse naissante au niveau de mon entre jambe _

_Je soupire et décide de laisser mes mains faire leur travail, en cachant mes gémissements dans mon coussin. Lorsque je me sens mieux, j'observe le réveil numérique et panique aussitôt. Je suis très en retard. _

_Je me lève d'un bond, enfilant mon pantalon et pull de la veille. Je descends précipitamment dans la cuisine, répétant sans cesse « je suis en retard, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à temps au lycée. Je vais encore me faire coller pour un énième retard !»_

"John, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 8h30, un dimanche matin...je sais bien que tu as des copies à corriger...mais que ça te monte à la tête jusqu'à avoir des idées de colle...tu me surprendras toujours. " avoua Sherlock à son compagnon depuis presque huit ans.

_Je me retournai vers Sherlock et lâchais un "Professeur Holmes" sans le vouloir avant de réaliser que je n'étais plus un élève, je pris en silence mon thé. _

Je rétorquais un "professeur Watson" et l'invitais à me suivre pour un cours particulier d'anatomie.

* * *

Et pour toute review nous offrons un petit texte inédit :)


End file.
